


Until Christmas

by Trashy_fan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkwardness, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Don’t worry, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Family Dinners, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Post-Canon, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Siblings, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowball Fight, Walks In The Woods, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: The build up to Christmas with the paladins.OR a bunch of short xmas fics that are sorta related.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Colleen Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 15





	1. Two Queens in a King Sized Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter literally has no plot, oops.

_ There’s no mistletoe above our heads _

_ But I’ll kiss you anyway _

There was something so soft about the morning. Golden trails of light seeped in from the curtain. The faint noises of cars down below. The gentle warmth of the person next to her. To Allura this was a perfect morning.

She didnt really feel like getting up, if she were to be honest. It felt like a lot of effort just to ruin her perfect awakening. And anyways, she reasoned, it would be rude to leave her girlfriend whilst she was asleep. And it would be difficult to remove her arm from under the blonde’s head without waking her. No, it would be much better if she stayed here.

She did, however, briefly reach over to the small bedside table, reaching into the top drawer carefully. She felt around for a moment until, finally, she found the small box.

They’d been talking about the next step for a while before finally deciding that they were ready. It was just a case of proposing, and Allura planned to do that in just 5 days. To her it felt like an eternity, just waiting to propose when she could fo  right now . But, if she’d waited the last few months out, she could wait these last five days out as well. She wanted to be sure that it was all perfect, and that meant waiting until Christmas Day. She’d already sorted it all with the others. They would all find some sort of natural (that part Allura stressed) excuse to leave the room for a while. Then, when the rest of the paladins and friends had left whatever room they were in, Allura would get down on one knee and ask Romelle the Big Question. Romelle would hopefully say yes, and they would be engaged.

She gazed at Romelle, slowly taking the hand that had been hiding the ring box and carding it through her blonde hair, gently pulling it into braids and undoing them. It wasn’t long before Romelle wakes up, groaning slightly. “What time is it?”

“Around 7,” Allura replied, still running a hand through her girlfriend’s hair. “We should get up, we have stuff to do.”

Romelle smiled, instead deciding to nuzzle into her girlfriend’s hold. “What kind of stuff?”

“Last minute present shopping, plus I want to get something for the party. Like little foods.”

“We can do all that later,” Romelle whined, turning to face Allura. “I just want to stay with you.”

Allura smiled at her girlfriend’s antics, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head “Okay, let’s stay in. For now.”

Romelle seemed content with the answer, pressing a kiss to Allura’s lips, wrapping her arms around her neck. Allura already knew what Romelle was trying to do and, as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t let it work. Couldn’t let her girlfriend lure her to sleep. She wanted to-

She cursed to herself as she felt her eyes droop and fall, heavy and hard to keep open. Romelle was magical, she was sure. There was no other way that she could manage to get Allura to sleep so easily.

“I love you, Princess,” Romelle whispered, noticing as Allura fell asleep.

“Love you too.”

*~*~*

Allura woke up for the second time to the smell of hot chocolate. The space on the bed beside her was cold and unused, the duvet thrown to the side carelessly. Allura smiled as she sat up, stretching a little. It was lighter outside, showing that it was quite late.

She walked through the hallway, pausing only to turn the heating up slightly, and went into the kitchen. There she found Romelle at the counter, her blonde hair stuck up in a lazy bun. Allura shuffled over and wrapped her arms around Romelle’s waist, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. 

“Glad you’re awake again, Princess,” Romelle said, absently moving her hand to hold Allura’s. Allura wanted to grumble something about being awake before, but she was too busy admiring Romelle. It was obvious that her attention wasn’t actually on Allura, but on the food in front of her. Not that Allura minded all that much, no seeing her girlfriend doing something she enjoyed was the best thing Allura could wish for.

“So, I was thinking-“

“Oh no, that’s never good,” Allura cut in, earning a flick on the head from Romelle.

“I was thinking after breakfast we do all that shopping you wanted. I know you meant to do it earlier, but you’re adorable when you sleep, and I couldn’t miss the opportunity.”

Altura could feel her cheeks heat up at the compliment. She was just glad Romelle was too busy watching whatever she was cooking. “I’m still not happy about that. You obviously have some sort of secret power of seduction, making me sleep that easily.”

Romelle giggled, turning off the stove. “No, just you. Now, please get plates out.”

Allura got plates out, Romelle dished out food, and together they sat at the table, talking and laughing. Okay, Allura reasoned, watching her girlfriend’s face light up with laughter, maybe shopping could wait. This was far better.


	2. It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Shiro go on a nice hill walk. What could possibly go wrong?

_ It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas _

_ Toys in every store _

_ But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be _

_ On your own front door _

There was a soft crunch from the frost covered ground as they walked through the trees, cold winter sunlight dazzling them from above. It was a track in the woods they’d walked many times before, so often that they could walk it without the path. Of course, they made sure to be careful, Adam had already slipped once and that was enough to set him on edge. He grabbed Shiro’s hand as they continued to walk. They were close to the clearing they usually sat at, and then it would be back downhill.

Adam enjoyed these walks with Shiro, even if they didnt always talk on the way up. It was nice to have him by his side, to feel the calming grip of Shiro’s hand in his. And seeing Shiro in all his winter clothes, including an adorable hat Adam’s grandma had knit him ages ago, was definitely an added bonus. 

Adam felt himself slip and gripped Shiro’s hand even tighter, hoping that it would help him stay upright.

“How are you already falling over?” Shiro asked, laughing as Adam grappled onto his arms.

He glared back, but there was no heat to it. “Shut it, Takashi. I’m trying.” Shiro just smiled fondly, deciding to help Adam. He pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. 

“C’mon, you sap, lets finish this walk. If we stay out here for too long I’m going to get hypothermia,” Adam retorts, but he doesn’t even try to escape the hug. After everything they’d gone through to get to this stage, he really,  _ really _ didn’t want it to end. 

“Fine, fine. But when we get to the top I’m taking pictures. And you  _ will _ stand there while I take them.”

Adam rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing Shiro’s hand slightly. “Sure thing, Captain,” he said teasingly, knowing Shiro would bristle at the title.

They continued walking up the hill, hand in hand, talking lots but avoiding the topic of space and the war completely. It was still a sore spot, even though a few years had gone by and - for the most part - their relationship was on the way to recovery. The memory that they’d broken apart, that they’d done and said hurtful, stupid things to each other, was not something they wanted to relive, even if everyone (themselves included) thought it would be best for them if they spoke about it. It was too much for them both, made them feel like they weren’t enough.

Eventually, they made it to the clearing at the top if the hill, frosted with shiny white snow. Shiro immediately took out his camera and stood near the middle, moving himself slightly and snapping pictures. Adam stood beside him, watching the screen of the camera. He personally didnt understand Shiro’s obsession with taking photos, it wasnt something the man had been interested in before, but he supposed that if Shiro wanted to do it then he’d support him fully. He regretted the last time he hadn’t-

“Hey Adam,” Shiro said, pulling him from his thoughts. “Can you stand over there? I want to take a photo with you in it.”

Adam could feel his face flush from  ~~ the idea ~~ the cold and stood to where Shiro pointed. He felt slightly awkward, placing his arms where Shiro wanted him to, but soon found himself laughing. Shiro always pulled a weird face when concentrating. 

“Okay, just one more positions. Can you turn away from me?”

Adam shrugged and turned around. He liked the view from up here, it seemed so peaceful and-

Something cold hit the back of his head. It didn’t hurt, but it was wet, and whatever it was was slowly seeping down to his neck. “What the-“

A burst of laughter came from behind him and he whirled around to see Shiro, doubled over, laughing loudly. “I cant believe I  _ actually _ hit you. That was amazing.”

Adam scowled, realising that Shiro had thrown a snowball at him. Fine, if he wanted war, so be it. They were on opposite sides now; Shiro had made his choice. He bent down and scooped up some of the snow, shaping it into a haphazard sphere and chucking it with all his might. It hit Shiro on the top of the head and this time it was Adam’s turn to laugh. Shiro seemed slightly shocked, but quickly gathered himself, returning the blow. This is how it continued, blow for blow, laughter and squawks echoing around them.

Finally, Shiro slipped, falling to his knees. Adam smirked down at him, slowly shaping the snow in his hands to a sphere. “You started this war, now I will end it.”

“Adam, please,” Shiro begged, laughter spilling through his words. “Have mercy.”

“There is no place for mercy in this game of love and war,” is all Adam said before going to crush the snowball into Shiro’s head. But, in a last moment of strength, Shiro launched himself at Adam, making them both fall to the floor. Shiro shielded Adam’s head with his arm, his other arm wrapped around Adam’s waist. They looked at each other, faces slightly blushed from the cold and the contact. Adam had surprise written all over his face, snowball long forgotten. For a moment, Shiro worried that maybe this is too far. They had only been officially dating for a 6 months, deciding to let themselves become friends again before dating. But then Adam snorted out a laugh, his head falling back, and everything’s okay. Shiro joined in, finding Adam’s laugh too infectious not to.

They stayed like that for awhile, laughing in the snow, but soon both of them were shivering, the cold water soaking through their winter clothes (Shiro shuddered as the water hit his socks) and the air turning sharper. So they stood and walked back down together, hand in hand, bumping shoulder every so often, laughing whenever the other slipped.

Maybe Christmas had come early. Maybe it was just the cold and hysteria kicking in. But, no matter the reason, they were happy. They were together.

That was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt kinda messy but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Wonderful Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge just wanted to wrap presents, not to be annoyed by Matt, self proclaimed spreader of Christmas cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept on misspelling Christmas, so sorry if there’s any errors

_ The moon is right _

_ The spirits up _

_ We're here tonight _

_ And that's enough _

Honestly, Pidge didn’t know what she was expecting. She was supposed to be the smart one, but what smart person left buying, wrapping and sending presents until the last minute? Oh right, she did.

To be fair, she had been busy with important things (read: she had procrastinated) and just couldnt find the time. But, she didn’t really feel too much need to hurry. She tended to leave this kinda stuff til the last minute and it always (mostly) worked out. And anyway, it wasnt like she was completely clueless on what to get people. She’d had it all planned out since October, she just hadn’t gotten round to it.

There were lots of balls of tape lying around her, a few scraps of wrapping paper her dad had told her to keep because he was ‘sure they would come in handy, something had to be that small’ (Pidge wasn’t convinced). She successfully wrapped Allura, Coran, and Keith’s presents so far, and was almost done with Shiro’s. They’d all been relatively easy, thankful her past self for being considerate for the most part and just getting presents in rectangular packaging. It made wrapping a lot easier.

But, that was where convenience ended. She hadn’t thought it through for Lance or Hunk, and their presents were really odd shapes. Any normal person would simply find a box to put them in, but Pidge liked a challenge. It was refreshing, and made her think for a moment.

“Okay, and just-“ she muttered, holding the edge of the paper down, preparing to stick some tape on it. “Almo-“

“Simply having a wonde-“

Pudge jumps at the sudden burst of music, losing her grip on the edge of paper. The paper unfolds and falls on the paper while Matt laughs behind her, music blasting out a speaker. “MATT!”

“Sorry, but I couldnt help it,” he laughed out as he paused the music, missing the glare his sister gave him.

“I was in the middle of something you idiot!” Pidge yelled, throwing one of the many tape balls at Matt’s face. “Be useful or get out!”

“I  _ am _ being useful. I’m spreading the Christmas cheer!”

Pidge deadpanned. “You’re being annoying is what you’re being.”

“Annoyingly great at spreading Christmas cheer!”  
”No, just annoying.”

Matt mocked injury, grabbing at his heart. “Oh! How you wound me, sister of mine. I’m going to leave, possibly never come back.”

Pide just rolled her eyes. “Well, if you’re going out can you get me one of those nice gingerbread cookies, the ones from that cafe you keep going to? I want one.”

“Only if you admit that I’m amazing and spread lots of Christmas cheer.”

They had a staring match for a moment, Matt looking annoyingly smug and Pidge close to murder. It was a hard choice for one to make: food or her brother’s untimely demise as he goes through the pain of knowing his little sister no longer looked up to him like before. It was a hard choice but-

“Fine, I admit that you are spreading Christmas cheer.” Those gingerbread cookies were amazing.

“And that I’m amazing?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“You’ve gotta, it’s part of the deal.”

“I’m not gonna-“ Pidge was cut off by Matt playing the Christmas song again, obnoxiously loud.

“Say it or I’m playing this song on loop.”

“I’m not gonna-“

“Say it Katie. I’m amazing and you need to acknowledge tha-“

“Matthew Smith Holt!” A voice yelled, and Matt’s face wasthe embodiment of ‘oh shit’. “Turn that music down or I’m burning your Christmas presents!” Their mom yelled.

Matt turned down the music, a look of defeat on his face. “Sorry mom.”

Their mom just patted him on the head as she walked by, gazing at the presents Pidge had wrapped. “How’s it going, Katie? You almost done?”

Pidge nodded, raising her middle finger at Matt from behind her mom’s back. “Almost, just Hunk and Lance’s left.”

“That great. Anything you need? Water? Juice?”

“You know,” Pidge said, a sly smile appearing on her face. “I really wanted one of those nice gingerbread cookies, the ones at that little cafe Matt mentioned. But, they’re too far to walk, and I don’t want to just leave the presents.”

“Well I’m sure Matt wouldn’t mind getting you one.” There was a massive, shit-eating grin on Pidge’s face as her mom turned to Matt. “Would you?”

Matt groaned. “Katie’s old enough to drive, I’m sure she can get her own,” he protested.

Colleen just raised an eyebrow at her son. “She might be old enough to drive, but she doesn’t have her license. Besides, you’re not doing anything, are you?”

“I was spreading Christmas cheer, mom,” he protested, but he already knew this was a fight he wasnt going to win.

“I’m sure it’ll spread itself. Now go buy your sister a cookie.”

Matt huffed, muttering something about crumbling the cookie on his way to the door. Pidge just smiled to herself. She folded the paper and stuck a few more bits of tape to Shiro’s present, proud of the finished product, and turned to Lance’s. It wasn’t exactly a regular shape, and it would be a challenge. But Pidge lived a challenge, and it would help spread Christmas cheer.


	4. Cookies and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Shay start baking. It took them places neither expected

Feeling Christmas all around  
And I'm trying to play it cool  
But it's hard to focus when I see him walking around the room

Hunk looked over the ingredients one more time, making sure he had everything. He’d been called midway through his shop about some motor problem one of his colleagues couldn’t solve and had gotten slightly sidetracked. But, from what he could see, everything he needed was there. Apart from the person he was supposed to be baking with.

Shay had called (well, technically it was a video chat) him a few movements prior, asking him about their winter traditions. Apparently Allura had brought up going back to Earth to celebrate, and they had piqued Shay’s interest. Hunk happily explained the variety of different celebrations in as much detail as he could, before suggesting she come over for Christmas, or even just a few days before. Lance had teased him endlessly for inviting her over, even going as far as to suggest that Hunk just outright tell her of his feelings (which he vehemently denied), but not even that could bring him regret the decision.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, pulling him from his thoughts. He went to the door and immediately let Shay in, asking her the usual questions of how her day was and how the Balmera was doing. They fell into an easy conversation, used to each other’s company. They’d called at least twice a movement for the past decaphoebe, and Hunk really felt like they had a connection. He really hoped Shay felt the same. 

“So, what did you have planned?” Shay asked, following him into the kitchen.

“Well, since its getting close to Christmas I was thinking we could make gingerbread cookies. They’re a classic, and probably one of my favourite type of cookie.”

“Oooh, they sound nice. Show me how its done.”

He showed Shay all the ingredients, and let her help around. They fell into an easy rhythm of helping each other, finding it easy to just know what the other needed. Hunk liked to think they made a good team, and he was glad they’d done this. It was going really-

“Oh no,” Shay said, flour falling around her. How it had happened, Hunk wasnt sure. But it didnt matter, it was only flour.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, we can clean up soon.”

A while later, after reassuring Shay it was fine and finishing up the dough, he placed the batch in the oven, Hunk making sure to set a timer. Then, they set about cleaning up the flour, but it wasn’t long until it turned into a small flour war. The room was filled with laughter as flout fell around them like snow. The mess was probably far worse than before, but neither of them could care. 

As the laughter died down, Hunk couldnt help but meet Shay’s eyes. There was something so endearing about her bright yellow eyes that always made Hunk feel as if he was looking at them for the first time. He moved his thumb towards her cheek, brushing it against her gently. When she looked at him inquisitively he just smiled. “You- you had some flour on your cheek,” he explained, and she smiled in thanks.

They stayed like that for a moment, and Hunk could feel something shift between them, the atmosphere becoming much softer, a sort of tension between them. Hunk wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to take this further, wanted this to go somewhere, but what if it didn’t? What if it became a winter fling? What if she didnt even feel the same? So many things could go wrong between them. It was moments like these where he wished he had Lance’s charm, or Keith’s recklessness.

“Listen I-“

But Shay cut him. “Your winter traditions weren’t the only reason I wanted to come to Earth, Hunk. They fascinate me greatly, and I love to find out more about other planets, especially ones that mean a lot to people I care so deeply for.” Hunk could feel his face heat up at that. She cared deeply for him? It made something akin to butterflies appear in his stomach. “But, it wasn’t the only reason. I- I really enjoy your company, Hunk. And I was really happy when you suggested we spend some time together. I just- I really like you, Hunk.”

Hunk felt himself freeze for a second. He’d thought about moments like this before, cute confessions, lovingly staring into each other’s eyes, but the real thing was so,  _ so  _ very different. It was much better.

“I really like you too, Shay,” then he paused. “You  _ do _ mean in a romantic, I-want-to-date-you kind of way, right?”

Shay looked confused. “What is dating?”

“Oh, it’s, like, um. How do I explain this? It’s like... doing an activity with someone you’re attracted to, I suppose. To get closer to them and just to be with them.”

“Oh,” is all Shay said, looking thoughtful for a moment before smiling. “Well then, yes. I do like you in a ‘I-want-to-date-you’ way.”

Hunk tried to hide his immense shock before grinning widely. “Well, great. Amazing. I’m- I’m really happy.” Why was he so nervous? The hard part was done. “Can I... kiss you?”

“What is a kiss?”

“Oh, well, it’s kinda hard to explain. But I can show you, if you want?”

Shay thought about it for a moment, before nodding. “Of course. I trust you, Hunk.”

Hunk leaned in slightly, closing the already short distance between them, and pressed his lips against hers. It doesnt take long before Shay is reciprocating, or trying to. But considering it’s possibly her first kiss, Hunk doesn’t mind. Not that he’d mind anyway. This is Shay, anything with her involved would be amazing in Hunk’s eyes. They pulled away slowly, staring at each other in silence.

Finally Shay broke the silence, saying “so thats what a kiss is?”

“Uh, yeah. Or, at least one way to kiss. Theres loads of other ways.”

“I enjoy it. Perhaps you can show me the other ways later?”

Hunk faltered, certain his brain was short circuiting. “Yeah, we can- we can do that.”

There’s a beeping from the kitchen counter beside him. He looked over to see the timer finally stopped, showing that the cookies are done. He quickly walked over to the oven, taking them all out a laying them on the counter. “We should leave them to cool down, and then you can try one.”

“Sounds great, Hunk.” Shay said, giving him a soft smile. “We could start to watch one of those ‘movies’ you spoke about while we wait.” Hunk nodded, leading her to the lounge.

Hunk definitely didn’t regret this, no matter how much teasing he’d get from his friends. 


	5. Awkward Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go see Lance’s family for Christmas Eve.

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day

In his 19 years of life, Keith has faced many things that most would find absolutely terrifying. From tyrannical oversized grapes, to giant warships the size of planets. He’d managed to survive in his own in the dessert, and managed to get himself into one of, if not the most, prestigious schools in America.

And yet, despite all that, Keith was absolutely terrified of meeting Lance’s parents. They’d been dating for a year, and by then he probably would’ve met them a while ago had they been living a normal life on Earth. But they hadn’t, they’d been working with the Blade of Marmora to help with humanitarian relief, so they hadn’t had the chance. Before this, Keith had been upset, but now Keith was glad. Anything to procrastinate the complete anxiety he was feeling at this moment.

It had seemed like the perfect opportunity a while ago, when he wasn’t waiting for them to open the front door. but here he was, anxiously waiting whilst he fiddled with Lance’s hands.

“Hey, you okay?” Lance asked in that soft voice save especially for when he was comforting someone.

“Yeah, I guess,” Keith hesitated. He didn’t want Lance to think he was dissing his family or something. “I just-“

“It’s okay if you’re nervous,” Lance butts in, gently caressing the part inveteeen his knuckles. “I- I felt nervous too, when we told your mom we were dating. But it’s gonna be fine. My parents will love you.”

Keith caught his eye, and the uncertainty washed away. “Yeah, I just have to try not to be overly awkward.”

“No, Keith. You just have to be yourself. It’s how I fell in love with you, and is how I want them to meet you.”

“Tha- did you just call me awkward?”

“I’m simply saying that being awkward is your natural state.”

“So you did.”

“No, I ju-“

“You implied it, is what you did.”

“I mean, I’m not even wrong. Keith, I love you so much, but you  _ can _ be a little awkward at time.”

“What do you mean a li-“

“It’s charming, alright? And really cute.”

“I’m not cute!”

“You a-“

The door opened, cutting Lance off mid sentence. “Ah, there you two are. Come on in.”

It’s Lance’s mom, and Keith doesn’t think he’s been more terrified of an old lady in his life. 

She lead them through the front hallway to the kitchen/dining room, where there was table with eight chairs. Keith raised an eyebrow at the chairs curiously, trying to figure out how they would fit so many people. There were far more than eight people coming, he was sure of it. Lance had mentioned aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents and even a great grandmother. There was no way they could fit them all.

“Uh, babe,” Lance whispered, leaning towards his ear. “We eat  _ outside _ for family meals. We won’t all fit on there.”

Keith made a hum of acknowledgement and let himself be lead the rest of the way through the back doors to a garden. The table there was much larger, and Keith realised he’d been a bit stupid before.

There were lots of people mingling about, and a large array of trays of food on the table. Children were running around. It was different to what Keith was used to. A lot more.

One of the children ran up to him and tugged his sleeve, startling Keith. “Oh... hi.”

Lance looked over and smiled, kneeling down so he could speak with then child. “Hey, Nadia. This is Keith.”

“Ooooh, you mean the Keith you kept on talking about when you got back?”

Keith laughed as Lance got all embarrassed at that. “Aww, you talk about me?”

”Yeah, he speaked about you a lot,” Nadia said, unaware of the absolute horror on Lance’s face at being exposed. “He said he liked your hair and thought you were an amazing pilot.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, looking at Lance. “Oh really?”

“Nadia!” Lance yelped, panic written on his face. He punched the girl away gently. “How about you... go tell mama that we’re here, okay?”

The girl ran away again, leaving a smug Keith and an embarrassed Lance. “So...” Keith ventured, rubbing Lance’s hand. “You like my hair?”

Lance stared at him, before laughing slightly. “ _ That’s  _ what you got from that entire conversation? That I like your hair?”

Keith fiddled with a strand of his hair. He’d been growing it out, and it was almost at a length that he could put it in a ponytail. Lance loved it. “To be fair, you had me  _ pretty _ convinced that you hated it.”

Lance turned away in embarrassment. “Whatever man, its still a mullet.”

Keith just smirked, huffing out a laugh. “Sure it is, Lance.”

“Anyway,” Lance announced loudly, obviously trying to change the subject. “We should go around. I’ll introduce you to everyone else. “

Keith let him change the subject, allowing himself to be dragged throughout the garden. He met loads of Lance’s family, even had the whole ‘you hurt him, we hurt you’ speech with a few (which Lance tried to stop). It was pretty overwhelming.

Soon enough, they were all sitting around the long table, passing around dishes and trading stories. “-and thats how Lance got his first concussion.” Veronica finished, causing Keith to burst out laughing and Lance to glare at her.

“I just- you really just-“ but Keith couldnt finish his sentence, too busy laughing.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up,” Lance complained, pouting a little (not that he’d admit it).

“That’s not even the worst thing he’s done,” Veronica stated, waving a hand nonchalantly.

“Wait seriously?”

“Oh yeah,” Veronica started, an excited edge to her voice, “like, this other time he-“  
There was a light tapping sound, like someone tapping something on glass. Miss McClain (although she’d insisted Keith just call her Rosa) stood up and smiled. “It’s starting to get late so I thought that we could start handing out gifts.”

Everyone shuffled around, grabbing various bags full of gifts. Keith seemed a bit lost, just following Lance around as his boyfriend gave out presents to his family. He only really knew closer members of his family, like Lance’s siblings or parents. There were far more faces than he was used to, and it was beginning to feel a bit stifling.

“Hey, darling?” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear, earning him a hum in response. “I’m gonna stand to the side, okay?”

Lance turned to face him, concern evident on his face. “Is everything alright?”

Keith just smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek. “Everything’s fine. I just need a bit of space is all. Not used to so many people.”

Lance nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “I’ll find you once I’m done, okay?”

Keith nodded and walked to stand in the corner, feeling kind of awkward next to the fence surrounding the garden. He wasn’t entirely dure what to do with himself, so he just stood there, letting himself zone out. But, he was dragged out of his thoughts (or lack thereof) by someone tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. It was the girl from before... Nadia, he thought. He really hoped, he hated getting people’s names wrong.

“Hey, whats up?”

“Can I braid your hair?”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise at that, but nodded, sitting cross-legged on the ground. He felt her pulling at his hair, and tried his hardest not to wince as she did so. It wasnt long before other children (who Keith presumed were other nieces or nephews of Lance’s) joined in, all helping to pull his hair into place. He wasn’t entirely sure what they were trying to do, and definitely didn’t trust them, but he knew he didn’t get a say in the matter. Besides, it was kind of funny to listen the children’s’ endless ramblings that maybe would’ve made sense to them, but no one else. Occasionally, though, Keith would add in a shocked gasp, or a disappointed hum, just to let them know he was still listening.

That was how Lance (and others) found him about fifteen minutes later. Lance just smiled at him, laughing softly. 

“What?” Keith asked, wincing slightly as his hair was tugged in two separate directions.

“Nothing, you just look really cute is all.”

“I do  _ not _ look cute!” He huffed, earning a laugh from the surrounding adults.

“Trust me, babe, you look adorable.”

Keith could only let out a huff, unable to stay mad at his boyfriend for long. As Christmas Eves went, this one was pretty high on his list of favourites. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t checked this because I’m tired, so sorry about that.


	6. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it’s Christmas, and the paladins (and co.) are spending it together.

So here it is merry Christmas

Everybody’s having fun

Look to the future now

It’s only just begun

“Lance, seriously, stop ringing the doorbell. I think they get the message,” Keith sighed, taking his boyfriend’s hand and pulling it down.

“But-“

Lance was cut off by the door opening and Shiro standing there, an eyebrow raised in question. “You are... unusually early. Should I be worried?”

“No, we just thought it’d be helpful if we came and helped tidy the place up,” Lance shrugged.

“You mean  _ I _ thought it’d be helpful. You had nothing to do with this decision,” Keith muttered.

“It was a joint effort, babe. I deserve at  _ least  _ 30% of the credit,” Lance shot back.

Keith rolled his eyes. “12%, take it or leave it.”

“20,” Lance challenged, crossing his arms. Shiro cleared his throat to get their attention, knowing this would turn into some stupid squabble of theirs.

“Well, as nice as the thought is, it’s not necessary. The house is all cleaned up, just a few more decorations to put up, and party food to heat up.”

“Wait what?” Keith asked, shock evident on his face. “I was here 2 days ago and this place was a mess. How the hell did you-?”

“Adam came over earlier and made me tidy up. Said there was no snuggles until this place was tidy, so we managed to get it done pretty quickly,” Shiro shrugged. “You guys want to come in?”

“Nah, I think we’ll just stay out here for the next hour, ya know,” Keith said sarcastically, shoving Shiro to the side playfully. 

They walked through to the living room, looking at the festive decorations that hung across the room, and at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. “Wow, this place looks really nice, Shiro.” Lance remarked.

“I would say thank you, but most of this is down to Adam,” he shrugged, taking a seat.

“Oh please,” Adam said, entering the room. “You know I couldn’t have done it without your long, muscular arms.”

Shiro blushed slightly and Keith made fake gagging noises. “Well, anyway. Since you guys are here you can put any presents under the tree. And you can maybe help set out the table.”

Lance groaned slightly as he put his present under the tree. “We had dinner with my family last night. I think I might throw up if I eat a whole other meal.”

“No one’s forcing you to-“

“Oh no, I’m gonna,” Lance said. “That was just a warning.”

Everyone laughed as they put cutlery on the table, falling into an easy conversation until the next guests, Hunk, arrived, with a plate full of cookies. Then Pidge, Coran, and finally Allura and Romelle. Lance couldnt help but catch Allura’s eye, smiling smugly at her. He knew exactly how this night was going to go for those two, and looked forward to teasing Allura about it later. 

“Okay, how about we all go to the kitchen and eat. It’s probably why you all came here,” Shiro suggested, and they all hummed in agreement. Shiro couldn’t cook for the life of him, but Adam’s cooking (plus some food from Hunk) was absolute heaven.

As the rest of the team went through to the kitchen, Allura held back, grabbing Romelle’s hand. “Wait, there’s something I want to ask you first.”

They were alone, just as Allura had wanted. Now all she had to do was find the right words. Finally, she took a deep breath and led Romelle to one of the sofas.   


“Romelle, we’ve been together for more than a decaphoebe, and I know it’s been hard with rebuilding and peace treaties, but I truly believe that that time was... some of the best of my life. And I want those moments, that  _ feeling _ , to continue. We’ve spoken about it a lot, and I hope that you say yes. So,” Allura took a deep breath, before pulling out a silver bracelet with a purple gem in the centre. “Romelle, will y-“

“Yes,” Romelle interrupted, not even eating her finish. “I would love to.”

Allura smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Romelle’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss. When they finally broke apart, she slid the bracelet on Romelle’s left wrist. “Where did you get this?” Romelle asked in amazement.

“It was my mother’s. She gave it to me just before- before-“ Allura choked up, unable to finish the esentecne. She didnt need to though, as Romelle was already pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you,” Romelle whispered. They stayed like that for a moment, Allura trying to fight her tears.

“We should join the others. They’ll be wondering why we took so long.”

“Are you okay?” Romelle asked, holding her shoulders and squeezing them reassuringly. Allure nodded and stood up, offering her hand to Romelle. Romelle took it and together they walked into the kitchen.

Everyone else was chatting, but it all stopped when they walked in. There were expectant looks, and Romelle just showed everyone the bracelet. Allura accidentally caught Lance staring wistfully at them, as if in a daydream. When they net eyes, Lance just smiled warmly, as if to say “I’m happy for you”.

Food was dished out across the table and gravy boats passed around as a gentle conversation filled the room. It was easy for them all to fall into each other’s company. Idle conversation made its way though out the room. Crackers were popped, terrible jokes told(“even Lance can do better than this” Pidge had remarked). 

As soon as they were done, they all sat around the tree, passing gifts and yelling ‘thank you’s (and chucking balls of wrapping paper at Lance’s head, in Pidge’s case). Outside them, the sun was setting, leaving them in the glow of the Christmas tree. After all the presents were unwrapped, and the paper thrown in the bin, they sat on the floor together, exchanging stories of what had happened to each of them over the last few months. A lot had changed, and yet at the same time, nothing at all.

Finally, as the darkness of the night drew in, Shiro stood, his glass in hand. “To the future,” he said, looking at each of them individually. “We don’t know what’ll happen, but we’ll go through it together, as a team.”

Allura wrapped her arm around Romelle’s waist. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand. Adam rested his cheek on Shiro’s shoulder. Pidge huddled into Hunk’s side.

They all raised their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are having a great time, no matter what you celebrate!! It’s been tough, and this winter break definitely isn’t ideal, but we’ve made it!!! Hope y’all are staying safe


End file.
